Karakura Shinobi
by K.S.T.M
Summary: “I have a… proposition for you.” Kyuubi lowered his head to the ground so that he was somewhat eye level with Naruto. Crossover with Bleach. Warning Shounen-ai if you don't like that kind of stuff, please don't click here!
1. Karakura Shinobi Prologue

Karakura Shinobi

Summary: While on the two year training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto haves an interesting conversation with Kyuubi. Through a very significant mistake, Naruto along with some others, are transported to a different dimension. Crossover with bleach.

Warning: **Shounen ai** with the possibility of **Yaoi**!!!!!!!!! Possible **Bashing**!!!! Cursing. Violence. Possible crack. **OOCness**!!!! Lazy authoress!!

A/N: this takes place roughly around the Bount Arc in Bleach and right before the start of Naruto Shippuden.

Disclaimer: If I owned either anime/manga, I would Not be writing this.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

_(Flashback) _

_Text_

* * *

Prologue

First week: Day One 

"Okay Naruto, I want you to try and control some of the Kyuubi's chakra, to do that you have to meditate and concentrated on taming it." Jiraiya said. He and Naruto were standing in a clearing that held a medium sized cottage in it.

"Aw, but Ero-Sennin that's so boring!" Naruto exclaimed flailing his arms wildly.

"As boring as it might be, it's very necessary. Now the sooner you do that, the faster we can get to the actual training." Turning Jiraiya made his way inside of the hut.

"Stupid, Ero-Sennin!" grumbling Naruto sat in the lotus position under a tree and began to meditate.

* * *

Mindscape

Looking around Naruto found he was in the sewer that represented his mindscape. 'I wonder what that stupid furball wants.' Sighing, Naruto made his way to the Kyuubi's cage.

"**You finally made it Kit." **Kyuubi said as soon as the blond entered the room with his cage in it.

"What the hell do you want you stupid furball?" Naruto exclaimed as he glared up at the glowing red eyes of the fox. "I was right in the middle of training!"

"**I have a… proposition for you." **Kyuubi lowered his head to the ground so that he was somewhat eye level with Naruto. **"I'll help you control my power and become stronger, but in exchange you have to redecorate in here." **

"Really!" Naruto exclaimed eyes bright with excitement, he bounced around happily. "If that happens then I'll definitely be able to get Sasuke back!"

"**Yeah, however there are some downsides, like the process will be very painful and… the side effects."** Kyuubi paused gathering his thoughts up before continuing. **"One of the many side effects that could occur is the Kitsune like instincts. You also might be able to communicate with animals, see spirits, and the ability to change into a kitsune kit, because you're still young. Also there would be kitsune powers that can be passed of as some new type of Kekkei Genkai. Our connection will be stronger to." **Kyuubi watched Naruto closely while he listed some of the possible side effects.

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up and do it already!"

Signing to himself, Kyuubi shook his head at his containers lack of caution, **"go tell the pervert and I'll get started. It probably won't take effect until tonight while you're asleep. Don't forget to tell the Sennin the deal." **

Nodding with barely contained excitement, Naruto pulled himself from his mindscape.

* * *

In the clearing

Naruto sprung up from his spot under a tree and searched out Jiraiya. "Hey Ero-Sennin, guess what!" He exclaimed as Jiraiya turned towards him, eyebrow raised in question.

"I made this deal with the Kyuubi, he said that he'll help me control his chakra and make me stronger!" Naruto rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"You did what?" Jiraiya exclaimed looking incredulous.

"I know its awesome is-…"

"That was the most stupidest thing you could have done Naruto!" Jiraiya interrupted, face morphed to pure horror. "Who knows what kind of sick twisted trick he's planning." Jiraiya stood and started to pace around the small kitchen.

"All he wanted was for me to redecorate my mindscape, and frankly I agree. I mean who wants to live in the sewers?" Naruto pouted as he watched the Toad Sage pace.

"How do you know he wasn't lying?"

"Oh come on he didn't even mention any type of release or his cage at all. All he wants is to redecorate! Besides he already started whatever he was going to do."

Jiraiya shook his head and sighed as he sat back down, "Why don't you go to bed its getting late."

Nodding to his upset Sensei Naruto walked up to his room falling asleep immediately.

Downstairs the Toad Sage pulled a scroll out of his pocket and wrote a letter to Tsunade on what the blond Jinchuriki did.

"I swear that kid will be the death of me one of these days."

* * *

With Naruto

As soon as the moon reached the middle of the sky (12:00 am), a huge wave of energy erupted from Naruto's seal and enveloped him in a cocoon of two energies. One was the Kyuubi's red chakra and the other was a light maroon color.

Naruto screamed in pain as both energies coursed through and around his body, changing and strengthening it.

Jiraiya woke with a start at the ear piercing scream of pain coming from Naruto's room. Quickly getting to his feet, Jiraiya rush to his young pupil only to see a huge cocoon of energy floating over the bed.

The cocoon was opaque and seemed to be made of the Kyuubi's red chakra wrapped with a stronger maroon colored substance.

"What the hell is this?"

The pained cries were coming from inside of the strange, pulsing, cocoon of power. "Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled as he rushed forward to try and rip open the cocoon.

With a yelp, Ero-Sennin was violently thrown back by a powerful barrier. Picking himself up Jiraiya tried many more times to get passed the barrier to no avail.

After failing to get to Naruto, Ero-Sennin sat in the door way to wait for the barrier to drop.

* * *

Three hours later (3:00 am)

The screaming had died out an hour ago. Now the only sound that Jiraiya could hear was the low thrumming of the pulsing cocoon and, his own breathing. The house and the surrounding clearing were otherwise eerily quiet.

Pulling out his note book, the Toad Sage began to take notes on what he observed of both the barrier and the cocoon.

* * *

Half an hour later (3:30 am)

Ero-Sennin fell asleep against the doorframe no longer able to stay awake.

* * *

Fifteen min later (3:45 am)

The cocoon lowered and dissolved away leaving the room dark and the shadowed outline of Naruto on the bed.

* * *

Dawn (6:00) 

Naruto' POV

Sharp pains shot through my head as I rolled over on my bed. 'Why the hell is it so loud today!' turning again I buried my head under my pillow.

'Since when was everything so loud?!' I thought, shooting up and through the roof.

"Naruto!" I heard Jiraiya call out in an unnecessarily booming voice.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I closed my eyes as I shot clear through the sky, way higher then any normal, or even Jinchuriki, are supposed to go.

"Naruto!" even up this high where the clouds obscured my view of the ground, I could still hear Ero-Sennin loud and clear.

"Dammit you stupid fox, what the hell did you do to me?! Why the hell is everything so loud?! Why are all the smells so strong?! And why the hell is my vision so weird?!" I yelled as gravity finally woke up and decided I was up to high.

"**Hm, well I told you I would make you stronger. The way of doing that just so happened to be turning you into a demon. So your senses are much sharper then any human can ever hope to achieve."** I heard Kyuubi say from inside my head.

"**You might want to slow down our descent." **

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" I exclaimed as I fell to the ground fast.

The only reply I got was, Kyuubi sending me the information on how to do it.

Following the mental instructions I was able to land on my feet in front of a bewildered Jiraiya.

"Y-you, y-you… t-the a-air… j-jumped… f-from b-bed." Jiraiya stuttered out incoherently.

"I think I need to have a chat with Kyuubi." With that I left the dazed pervert to himself.

Normal POV

Walking to a tree, Naruto sat in the lotus position and began meditating so that he can talk face to face with the fox.

* * *

Mindscape

Mental time: Month One, Day One

Walking into the cage room, Naruto glared up at the Kyuubi. "What the hell do you mean you changed me into a demon?" he exclaimed stomping up to the caged fox.

"**Just what I said, you are now a one tailed fox demon. You have to earn the rest of your tails by yourself." **Kyuubi flicked his tail irritably, as he turned his head away.

"But why am I a demon?!"

"**It was a side effect I could not avoid. The only thing that can control a fox demon's power is a fox demon. Or something specially made to help young **_**demons**_** control their powers."** Kyuubi looked down at Naruto with serious eyes.

"But, you never said any thing about me turning into a fox demon!"

"**Actually, I did."** Kyuubi lay down in his cage, **"I said you might have kitsune instincts and the ability to change into a kitsune kit. Only kitsune demons have those traits. Now are you going to uphold you end of the deal?"**

Sighing Naruto bit back an insult that was bubbling up his throat, and concentrated on a new scene to replace the sewers.

Opening his eyes a few moments later Naruto found he was in the mouth of a huge cave. Looking behind himself he saw a vast beautiful clearing with a waterfall and huge crystal clear lake. The grass was a lush, soft, and healthy, and there was a beautiful display of flowers scaling around the mountain the cave was set in and the tree line.

"**Ah, it's beautiful!"** Kyuubi walked past Naruto and into the clearing to bask in the sunlight.

Naruto noticed that he had a black collar on his neck with rubies in the shape of the kanji character for seal. "So when are we going to start my training?"

Lifting his head up, Kyuubi considered his containers question, **"I guess we should start now. I'll slow down the time in here so that an hour in the real world would be a couple of months in here, six to be exacted. That's about all I can manage with this seal limiting my power."**

Nodding his consent Naruto waited for Kyuubi to be done.

"**Okay, first we have exercise your senses. It wouldn't do for you to go wake up and be overwhelmed by all of the changes." **Kyuubi instructed Naruto on how to execute each exercise for all five of his highly toned senses.

* * *

Mental Time: Month Two, Day One

"**Okay Kit, I think we should work on something else. You have mastered the use of all your senses in a balanced and equal way. Now that's work on your speed, strength, and endurance." **

Naruto nodded to Kyuubi, as in a flash of light the Kitsune adorned a more human form. He looked to be a teenager with long blood red hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. His face was creamy and flawless; he had almond shaped eyes the color of molten gold and lushes tan lips.

Kyuubi had fuzzy red fox ears on the top of his head and nine furry red tails swaying behind him. Even with the clothes obscuring his view Naruto could tell, Kyuubi's body had a slim and lithe built to it. All in all he was beautiful but deadly.

"**You while be sparing with me non-stop until training session. Ready began!" **Jumping forward Kyuubi engaged Naruto in hand to hand combat.

"W-what, a whole month without stop? Kyuubi I can't do that! Are you crazy! Are you trying to kill me?!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried and failed to dodge Kyuubi's many attacks.

"**instead of talking and saying you can't, concentrate and work on dodging my blows!"** Kyuubi continued to attack the young fox demon.

* * *

Mental Time: Month Three, Day One

"**Okay, we can stop now. Your speed, strength, and endurance have been greatly enhanced." **Kyuubi pulled back as he watched Naruto closely.

"Yeah it's probably because of the fact, you attacked me relentlessly for a whole month!" Naruto yelled as he flopped down on the ground.

"**Yeah, yeah, any ways now we're going to find and work on your kitsune powers." **Kyuubi reached into the folds of his burgundy fighting kimono shirt, and pulled out a crystal like ball.

"What's that Kyuubi?" Naruto pointed to the ball in the kitsunes hand.

"**This is my Orb of Identity, helps to identify what type of kitsune an orphan kit is. If we don't know what type their parents were." **Kyuubi held out his hand, motioning for Naruto to take it.

Picking up the orb Naruto and Kyuubi stared intently at it. "So what is it supposed to do?"

"**Shut up I'm trying to concentrate!"** Kyuubi looked back at the crystal.

Just as Naruto was about to say something in protest the orb flashed through a multitude of colors. Then it showed an image of a golden crown.

Kyuubi gasped as his eyes widened, **"that's impossible. How can this be?"** he muttered under his breathe looking at the Orb of Identity in disbelief.

"What, what does it mean?" Naruto exclaimed looking from the orb to Kyuubi.

"**It means that you're a long thought to be extinct Emperor Kitsune. They have been extinct for about four thousand and five hundred years." **Shaking his head Kyuubi grinned at the blond.

"**Now to explain the order of kitsunes, there were originally twelve but all but five went extinct." **Taking the orb from Naruto, Kyuubi allowed some of his demon energy (not chakra) to seep into it. After letting a small amount in, the orb began to glow and project all twelve of the kitsunes in hanyou form, the more human looking form, and their true forms.

Starting from the left Kyuubi began naming the kitsunes and their powers.

"**These are Fire Kitsunes, which are the weakest type: they tend to be in the color range of reds and oranges. As their name suggested they control fire, with some being able to control lightening to a degree. I fall in that category." **

Pointing to the one next to the fire kitsune he continued, "**These are the Water Kitsunes, as you might have guessed it they are able to control water, although they can control ice as well, to a lesser degree than water. A nine tailed Fire Kitsune is only as strong as a two tailed Water Kitsune. They tend to fall in the color range blues and greens."**

Moving to the next the power lesson continued, **"Then we have the Silver Kitsunes," **he said pointing to the kitsune with the silver pelt.** "Surprisingly they are able to control any and all types of plants. They tend to be either silver or white. A nine tailed Water Kitsune is only as strong as a two tailed silver kitsune."**

"**The next to that is the Shadow Kitsune, they, of course, control the shadows. They tend to be any shade of black or gray. And as you might have guessed, nine tailed Silver Kitsune is only as strong as a two tailed shadow kitsune."** Kyuubi pointed to a sleek black fox as he said that.

"**Next would have been the Lightening Kitsunes but they all went extinct about two thousand years ago. They were able to control electricity, and some were able to control fire to a lesser degree. You could tell it was a Lightening Kitsune by the lightening blue streak that was on its sides. Here's where it gets different, a nine tailed Shadow Kitsune was only as strong as a three tailed Lightening Kitsune. **

"**Next to them are the Artic Kitsune. For some reason they don't fall under the same category as Water Kitsunes, don't ask me because I have no idea why. If I had to guess I would say it's probably because they are stronger with things like ice, snow, hail and sleet then they are with water. They have the same color range as a Water Kitsunes so you can't use that to tell them apart. You can tell it's an Artic Kitsune by its tri-colored eyes, they have icy blue for the outer most layers, then it fades to silver for the middle layer, and the inner most layer can be any color. A nine tailed Lightening Kitsune is only as powerful as a three tailed Artic Kitsune, again different."** He explained halfway through with the explanations.

Pointing to the dark brown kitsune next to the Ice Kitsune Kyuubi continued, **"These were called Earth Kitsunes they went extinct two thousand and five hundred years ago. They were able to control stuff like rocks, sand, minerals, dirt, and basically anything that had to do with the terrain. They fell in the brown color tree. A nine tailed Artic Kitsune was only as strong as the two tailed Brown Kitsune."**

"**The fifth strongest was the Poison Kitsune they went extinct three thousand years ago. They were able to make poison come out of any body part; they also were able to make any type of poison they wanted. They tended to be in the purple color range, with some of them having green tipped tails and/or ears, or green 'socks'. A Nine tailed Earth Kitsune is only as strong as a three tailed Poison Kitsune." **Kyuubi paused for a moment so that Naruto can let the information sink in.

"**The fourth strongest was the Wind Kitsune they went extinct three thousand and five hundred years ago. They were able to control the winds, tornados, and stuff like that. They were also either white or silver; you could discern them from Silver Kitsunes by their eyes, their eyes were white, sliver, or a misty gray color. A nine tailed Poison Kitsune was only as strong as a two tailed Wind Kitsune."**

"**Second strongest was the Lunar Kitsune the went extinct four thousand years ago. They were able to absorb the power of the moon, so they were strongest at night, and use it against their enemies; they also could control soft beams of light. The were silver with a crescent moon on their backs. A nine tailed Wind Kitsune was only as strong as a two tailed Lunar Kitsune."**

Kyuubi smirked as he looked at the next one, **"this is the Radiant Kitsune, and they went extinct the same time as the Lunar Kitsunes. They were able to control light and absorb the power of the sun, so they were strongest in the day. They were either a shade of yellow or a golden color. The Radiant Kitsunes used to work together with the Lunar Kitsunes to try and cover up each others weaknesses. They worked in pairs, for every Radiant Kitsune born there was a Lunar Kitsune to be its partner and vice versa. They were of the same strength, just at different times."**

"**And last but certainly not least there's the Emperor Kitsune, that's what you are. They hold the powers of all of the other kitsunes plus the power to command all kitsunes whether they are demon or not. Their pelt is usually a mixture of the other kitsunes, but they can be a solid color. The way you can tell if it's an Emperor Kitsune for sure, is the crown mark found on their foreheads."**

Naruto nodded as Kyuubi finished his long speech, letting the entire lesson sink in, "so what will I train with first?"

"**Well first we'll train you with the Wind Kitsunes powers since before I changed you, you had wind chakra. Then we'll train with the Fire Kitsunes power, since I am one. This training will last for the rest of the time we have. Oh and here's a hint, use your ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to learn faster."**

* * *

Mental Time: Fourth Month, Last Day

"**Okay Kit, you did well; in four months you mastered your senses, upped your speed, strength, and stamina. Learned how to communicate with animals, learned how to change from human to hanyou, learned how to use some of your Wind Kitsune powers, your Fire Kitsune powers, and learned how to conceal and control you aura and demonic energy. I have to say, I'm impressed." **

Naruto grinned up at Kyuubi, the elder kitsune had turned back into his true form an hour ago, and now they were both lazing about next to the lake.

"Hey Kyuubi does this mean I'm stronger then you by like a billion times?" Naruto exclaimed looking at the fox smugly.

"**No, I'm royalty, all kitsune royalties are about two billion times stronger then their people. They have to be to rule them, with demons the strongest rules. You however are not royalty so I'm still stronger than you."** Kyuubi sniffed as he turned his head away hauntingly, smirking when Naruto pouted.

"Hey but I'm the last one, why am I not royalty?!" Naruto exclaimed highly upset.

"**Because demons are weird like that." **Kyuubi chuckled at Naruto's huff, **"well it's time for you to wake up Kit." **

Naruto nodded as he faded away.

* * *

Real World, Time: Day Two, Week One 7:00 am

Naruto woke to find he was still under the tree, standing he made his way into the hot, smelling breakfast.

"So you're finally awake?" Jiraiya said as he sipped his tea at the table.

"Yup, Kyuubi helped me train, so now I can use my new body." Naruto made himself a plate and sat across from the Toad Sage. He explained all that had happened in his mindscape and also on how he would have to go on an inner journey to find his true form.

"Okay so now that you know how to control the Kyuubi's chakra, we can work on your **Rasengan**." Jiraiya explained how the Rasengan was incomplete and on how to complete it.

"All right!" Naruto gulped down his food as he thought of ways to improve his Rasengan.

* * *

Fifth Week: Day One

Dawn (6:00 am)

Naruto yawned as he climbed out of bed and did his new morning route. He walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After he was done washing himself he went outside to do some light stretches, talk to some animals, and train with Kyuu for an hour.

(7:00 am)

Following his nose Naruto ate breakfast with Jiraiya before their training started.

Ero-Sennin taught Naruto many things and even helped him create some of his own jutsus.

After awhile they stop for lunch and then after that I went back with Kyuubi to learn about weapons.

Then after that I would raid one of Kyuubi's many libraries.

(2:00 pm)

Then I would train some more with Jiraiya

* * *

Year Two: Last Day

Location: unknown

Naruto's POV

Okay so I have to emit, this was definitely all my fault and I did something incredibly stupid but come on. Nobody told me something like this would happen!

And I will still blame Kyuubi and his stupid extremely old books!

Right now I have no idea where the hell I might be.

I was fell out of the sky in a strange metal village, changing into a miniature version of my kitsune form making sure to hide my other tails, all of that time training in my mindscape earned me three more tails [one hour (remember Kyuubi could make one hour in the real world six months in the mindscape) every day for two years], I raced to some bushes.

All of the people here were wearing weird clothes, and I hadn't sensed any chakra at all. Where the hell was I? Gosh dammit Kyuubi and your stupid complicated demon spell books!

Darting out of the bushes I came to what seemed like a park, only to hear a loud buzzing sound and see a cloud of giant mosquito like things.

'What the hell are _those _things?' just as I thought that, the huge cloud of mosquitoes turned towards me and started chasing me.

I bet your wondering how the hell I got here, well you see it all started…

_(Flashback)_

I had learned a lot in the past two years, from both Jiraiya and Kyuubi.

Jiraiya had let me go through sage training, and Kyuubi had let me go on the journey to find my true form early. That of course made me extremely happy, and what was even better was that we were a day away from Konoha.

So I continued to go through my morning routine, and it was basically all the same except today I decided to look through Kyuubi's 'Ancient Demonic Book of Spells' which was quite complicated might I add.

I was sitting in one of the fluffy comfortable red cushions by the fire place in on of the many tunnel libraries. If I didn't know better I would have probably asked how the hell you have a marble fireplace in a mountain cave, but I knew better so I didn't ask.

Kyuubi had taught me how to read, write and speak the demonic language. So I was reading this particularly hard page so I was reading it out loud to help me understand it more.

I looked up, as suddenly Kyuubi shouted my name in pure horror. Then with a harsh jerk I was pulled out of my mindscape. With a bright flash of light I was sent swirling into a vortex.

I have no idea how long I was in there suspended in mid air, but all of a sudden gravity kicked in and pulled me to this shoji door that was lying on the floor. Then suddenly I was falling out of the sky.

_(End of Flashback)_

And that's how I got in this predicament.

As I ran a boy with orange hair and a huge sword jumped over my head, I continued running only to be caught by a well endowed orange haired girl.

She picked me up, and I was suddenly suffocated as she held me tight to her chest. 'Why must I always get suffocated by big chest woman?' I thought as a lion stuffed animal came into my view and started talking.

'Okay, where the hell am I?'

"**Hey Kit, I want you to completely conceal you aura. Those things are after you because of it." **

Taking as much air in as possible, which was hard when you're being suffocated, I concentrated on concealing my aura.

* * *

Normal POV

Orihime picked up the weird looking fox that the dolls were chasing. It had a strange powerful aura around it for a split second, before the aura suddenly disappeared completely.

Kon walked up to Orihime, "are you ok my sweat Orihime?"

Nodding Orihime looked over at Ichigo and the others fighting, wondering about the weird aura that she might have sensed.

After they were able to get away from the Bount's dolls, Ichigo and the gang found themselves at Urahara's shop staring at the weird fox that had got the dolls attention.

It had golden fur, and if you looked closely you could see the yellow, orange, red, and white that mixed in with the golden fur.

The tip of the fox's ears and tail were white, looking closely at those you could see the odd lilac strands mixed in with the white.

The fox kit had black 'socks' on his left front paw and his right hind paw.

The weirdest thing about this fox was that it had a silver crown like fur pattern in the middle of his forehead.

The fox kit was sat in the middle of the table with everyone (ano… Ichigo, Orihime, Kon, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Urahara, Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, Hanatarou, Nova, Ririn, and Kurōdo) looking at him.

Naruto was having a staring match with the orange headed one. He had merged with what looked like a clone of himself.

'What the hell is going on here?!' Naruto thought as his eyebrow begin to twitch.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what's with the freaky fox? why the hell was the bount's dolls after it!" the red haired male with the funny eyebrows yelled bringing the orange headed ones attention away from the fox.

Naruto's eyebrow began twitching even more at that comment.

Getting bored of watching the two fight, Naruto turned his eyes on the turtle stuffed animal to engage him with a staring contest.

"Would you two stop fighting, now is not the time for that!" the short black haired female yelled at the two arguing males.

The lion walked up to the wary fox kit, "Hi, my name is Kon. What's your name?"

Everyone stopped to look at this Kon guy, before the Chicken stuffed animal drop kicked him, "Kon you idiot it's just a stupid animal that can't talk or understand us!"

Snorting Naruto leveled her with a small glare, **"I resent that comment."**

Everyone froze, "what the hell is with all these talking animals!" Orangey-chan shouted eye twitching as he pointed to Naruto.

Naruto blinked at him, **"I wasn't aware of any other talking animals. Oh and by the way, my name is ****Uzumaki**** Naruto."**

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." Orangey-chan said

"That's Sado Yasutora or Chad for short." Ichigo pointed to a big man sitting next to him.

"That right there is Nova." He then pionted to the turtle stuffed animal.

"Abarai Renji." The red head who was arguing with orangey-chan said

"Kuchiki Rukia, pleasure meeting you." The female who broke them up said

"My name is Inoue Orihime, it's very nice to meet you!" the well endowed orange haired female exclaimed.

"My name is Urahara Kisuke." The man with the striped hat said in a slow drawel.

"I am Tsukabishi Tessai." The big man sitting next to him said.

"I am the great Hanakiri Jinta." The little red head boy said giving a cocky smirk.

"Tsumugiya Ururu." The little depressed looking girl sitting next to Jinta said.

"I-I'm Y-Yamada H-Hanatarou." a little black haired boy stuttered out.

"I'm the beautiful Ririn." The chicken struck a pose as she said this.

"and I am Kurōdo." The pink bunny stuff animal said.

"Okay now that's over, what the hell are you. Your not going to turn into a naked lady are you?" ichigo asked looking at Naruto warily.

"**No, I don't believe I am going to turn into a naked women." **Naruto curled up and looked a ichigo, **"what the hell were those things chasing me anyways."**

"Those, were bount dolls. They were going to steal your soul." Urahara looked intently at Naruto, "but I don't sense anything special from you."

Shrugging Naruto was about to ask what a bount was, however Kyuubi supplied the information for him. **"Well I have no idea what they could want with me."**

Naruto hopped of the table and curled up in the corner to meditate.

* * *

Mindscape

"Hey kyuubi where the hell are we?" Naruto padded over to Kyuubi in the minature version of his true form he had turned into.

"**We are in Karakura Town, it's in a completely different deminsion then where we come from… well you I originally come from a deminsion where there are a lot of demons."**

"How the hell did I get here?"

"**It was your own fualt, I mean who reads a **_**spell**_** book out loud?"**

"Shut up it was a very difficult book to read!"

"**Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.****" **With that Kyuubi curled up and went to sleep.

"Hey I was talking to you, you stupid giant furball!" Naruto exclaimed grinding his teeth together.

"**Look who's talking fluffball." **

"I am _not_ a fluffball!" returning to his true size, which was the size of a horse, Naruto padded over to Kyuubi to curl up next to him. "We'll be leaving as soon as I wake up!"

"**Oh by the way, that spell is ment to bring at leasted nine people to a different deminsion. Since you didn****'t ****Specify who exactly you wanted with you, so it will choose at random of the people you know and now of you."**

"What!!!!"

* * *

A/N; hope you liked it, and sorry if it seemed a bit rushed and any errors in there. This is the longest chapter i have ever wrote. Please R&R, I'll need a least one review to continue.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 1

Karakura Shinobi

Warning: **Shounen ai** with the possibility of **Yaoi**!!!!!!!!! Possible **Bashing**!!!! Cursing. Violence. Possible crack. **OOCness**!!!! Lazy authoress!!

A/N: this takes place roughly around the Bount Arc in Bleach and right before the start of Naruto Shippuden.

Disclaimer: If I owned either anime/manga, I would Not be writing this. And Sakura, Tenten, Orihime, and a couple of other chicks would be DEAD!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

_(Flashback) _

_Text_

* * *

Chapter 1; Dammit Kyuubi!

Last time;

Mindscape

"Hey kyuubi where the hell are we?" Naruto padded over to Kyuubi in the minature version of his true form he had turned into.

"**We are in Karakura Town, it's in a completely different deminsion then where we come from… well you****, I originally come from a deminsion where there are a lot of demons."**

"How the hell did I get here?"

"**It was your own fualt, I mean who reads a **_**spell**_** book out loud?"**

"Shut up it was a very difficult book to read!"

"**Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." **With that Kyuubi curled up and went to sleep.

"Hey I was talking to you, you stupid giant furball!" Naruto exclaimed grinding his teeth together.

"**Look who's talking fluffball." **

"I am _not_ a fluffball!" returning to his true size, which was the size of a horse, Naruto padded over to Kyuubi to curl up next to him. "We'll be leaving as soon as I wake up!"

"**Oh by the way, that spell is ment to bring at leasted nine people to a different deminsion. Since you didn't ****Specify who exactly you wanted with you, it will choose at random of the people you know and know of you."**

"What!!!!"

Now;

"Are you telling me that nine of my friends are here in this weird dimension?" Naruto exclaimed highly pissed off.

"**Nope!"** Naruto relaxed after he heard that, **"I said at **_**least**_** nine people!" **Naruto's eye began to twitch wildly as Kyuubi said this.

"So you mean to tell me that there are either nine or more of my friends and/or people that know my name?"

"**Yup!"**

"Why do you sound so happy about this?" Naruto exclaimed irritation clear in his voice.

"**Also they don't have to appear at the same time as you." **Kyuubi exclaimed happily.

"Ugh! I hate you and your stupid demonic spell books!"

"**Yeah, yeah you do now, but you'll forgive me later… Wait it's not even my fault!" **Kyuubi exclaimed to the empty clearing.

"**Stupid, disrespectful Kit." **With that Kyuubi took a nap.

* * *

Real world

Naruto slowly got to his feet and walked over to the group of people, **"hey Ichigo, do you think those things will go after my friends?" **

Ichigo and his friends looked over towards me, "yeah probably, especially if they have whatever drew the dolls to you."

"**Oh gosh dammit! Now I have to search this whole place for them!"**

This of course caused some of them to raise their eyebrows at him.

"So you mean to tell me there are other talking animals walking around here?" Renji crossed his arms as he waited for my answer.

"**Nope, I'm the only talking animal out of my friends."** Naruto began walking to the door.

"**Well I guess I'll have to see you guys later, I have to find my friends." **With that Naruto left before anyone can say anything.

With Naruto

Naruto wandered around sniffing at the different smells, careful to stay hidden at all times. 'Ugh, Kyuubi I don't even know what any of my friends smell like! The only scents I know are Ero-Sennin, Tsunade-ba-sama, and my own!'

"**Calm down Kit, we'll find them. Now you see that alleyway over there?" **Kyuubi mentally pointed to the alley across the street from Naruto.

'Yeah, what about it?' Naruto paused to look at the alley.

"**There is an odd scent coming from over there, I think we should check it out."** Kyuubi said as Naruto crossed the street to enter the alley.

As Naruto sniffed around the alley, he understood what Kyuubi was trying to tell him. It was like there were three different energies clashing in this alley.

One smelt like Renji and Ichigo, the other smelt like death and taint, the last smelt similar to chakra only weaker, different, unusable or something like that.

'Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I make a cut right here.' Naruto slashed where the three powers clashed together.

A tear appeared in the space before him, shrugging Naruto hopped through leaving the human world behind.

"**Sure Kit lets go hopping through strange tears, that we have no idea where it leads to!"** Kyuubi exclaimed voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Hey I didn't hear you coming up with anything!' another slash appeared in front of him, and Naruto found himself confronted with a wide assortment of new smells.

Naruto looked around deducing that he was in a village of a sort for dead spirits. 'Oh. My. Gosh! I am in, a village, filled to the brim, with ghost!'

"**Kit, calm down. Don't think of them as ghost, think of them as regular humans that smell dead!" **

'That's not any better! Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, om-…'

"**Hey I smell Gaara, he's been here! Commit that smell to memory, do it, do it now." **

Naruto lifted his nose in the air and breathed in deeply. He sorted through all of the scents to find that Gaara smelt like sand and cinnamon. 'Hmm, Gaara smells good, I like cinnamon!'

He followed the scent trail to a place that looked noticeable better with its white buildings. As he passed some type of marker an alarm went off and the walls began to fall.

Walking towards the buildings, Naruto followed Gaara's scent through the maze like white buildings ending up in a dead end.

'Dammit, Gaara's scent ends here! What are we going to do now?' Naruto sat down at the dead end looking to the ground dejectedly.

"**Well, we can continue to look around. This place is full of people that smell like Orangey-chan and Freaky-Eyebrows."**

'You're right, they seem to be a little hectic I wonder what's going on?' Naruto hopped onto the roof looking at the people in black robes run around.

Making sure his presence was completely hidden he snuck up to one group and followed them.

"Have you found the riyoka yet?" a big guy asked the group, he had on a white coat over his black uniform, spiky bell tipped hair, a scar over one of his eyes, and an eye-patch over the other.

"No, I have not encountered the riyoka, he must have gotten away." A bald guy said as he bowed to the other.

'Hmm, what the hell is a riyoka?' Naruto watched from the shadows, tilting his head slightly.

Naruto watched as a black butterfly landed on a little girls hand, she had bubble gum pink hair and was riding on the big mans back. "Kenny we have to go to a meeting with the old man again!" the girl said.

'Aw she's so adorable!'

"**Yeah, now go and follow them. This meeting sounds interesting."**

Naruto followed the two all the way to the meeting room where twenty more people where at.

* * *

Naruto POV

"So what have you found out about the riyoka?" an old man asked the others.

"Nothing really." The man that I followed said.

They then started to talk about things that bored me, I watched as one of the little black butterflies landed on my nose, tickling me with its wings.

'Crap!' I thought as I let lose a series of sneezes.

Normal POV

"What was that!" everyone in the room turned to see a weird little fox kit sneezing and pawing at his nose over in a dark corner of the room.

Naruto POV

A guy with a weird hat on came over and picked me up by the scruff of my neck.

"**Quick Naruto, play cute and innocent!"**

"What a weird looking fox."

I tilted my head slightly, letting out an adorable little bark as I wagged my tail I licked the tip of the weird mans nose, 'how's that for cute and innocent.'

"Yes, a strange fox indeed. Yamamoto-taichou, I request permission to do experiments on this strange fox." the weird man turned towards the old man at the head of the two lines of people.

'Experiments, Oh Hellz No!' I wiggled my way out of the scientist's grasp and shot off to hide behind another white coat wearing guy.

The man I was hiding behind was very beautiful; he had long hair that was held in some type of silver hair brace. I began a staring contest when the guy looked at me, **"you know what, I think that you like looking at this guy's face a bit too much."**

'Shut up Kyuubi, he's challenging my dominants I must not let that pass!' I glared as the man continued to "Challenge my dominants".

"**What dominants? I didn't know you had any."**

"Cute!"

I blinked rapidly as I suddenly found myself squashed against a much endowed lady's chest. 'Why me? Why is it always me?' I thought miserably as I struggled to breathe.

"Hey lieutenant Matsumoto, give me back my test subject before you suffocate him to death."

I was finally able to get away from the crazy lady, using her chest as a trampoline I shot off to hide under the old man's long robes.

"What the hell is with that thing?" I heard the voice of the guy I followed, 'what was his name again… oh yeah Kenny that's right.'

"**Your pathetic, you know that right?" **

'Shut it Kyuubi!'

The old man bend down and picked me up, holding me at eye level. "I don't mind if you do test on it. It might be a spy for the Bounts." The old man then attempted to hand me over to the scientist guy.

I yelped as the scientist grabbed me by the scruff of my neck again, holding me more firmly then before.

"***snort* Like that's going to hold us."**

'Hey Kyuubi, do you think Gaara's having this much trouble?'

"**No, because Gaara's not stupid."**

'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?'

"**It means that Gaara is **_**not**_** stupid enough to get himself caught. You on the other hand…"**

'Why are you even awake? Go back to sleep and leave me alone you stupid furball!'

"**Yeah, yeah just don't get us killed you fuzz-bag."**

'I'm not a fuzz-bag!'

"**Heh."**

I was just about to go on a long tirade, when I was jolted out of my mental conversation by being thrown on a metal table by the weird scientist guy. 'Stupid guy could have at least put me down gently.'

I walked over to the edge of the table to find that I couldn't jump off, do to a barrier surrounding it. 'What the hell?'

Lifting my paw, I swatted at the barrier pushing a tiny amount of chakra into it, the chakra was sucked up into the barrier.

Laying down I sighed, 'well this is inconvenient.' I stared up at the people formulating a plan of escape.

An idea popped up in my head as the creepy scientist dude looked at me predatorily. Imagining a place somewhere outside of the building, I created a **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and switched myself with the clone.

I ran as soon as I was outside of the building.

* * *

Normal POV

Naruto ran soon finding himself once again lost in the maze of white buildings, 'gosh dammit stupid buildings!'

He walked some more until he ran into someone's leg.

He looked up to see the short white haired boy that was in that white room. "Your that fox that was at the meeting. How did you get away from Kurotshuchi-Taichou?" Hitsugaya bent down and picked Naruto up just as the warning bells went off.

"Again!" with that the boy began to run back the way he came. Making a quick decision Naruto jumped on his head riding to where ever the teal eyed captain was going.

Else where

Kariya walked down the ricongai with Kouga walking beside him. "We have finally made it Kouga!" he said with delight.

TBC

* * *

A/N I really don't like this chapter, I might end up redoing it. I thank that my muse was sick when she thought of this. Anyways please read and review.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 2

Karakura Shinobi

Disclaimer: If I owned either anime/manga, I would Not be writing this. And Sakura, Tenten, Orihime, and a couple of other chicks would be DEAD!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

_(Flashback) _

_Text_

* * *

Chapter 2: Panda-man!!!!!!

Naruto's POV

Once again I ended up back in that white room with all the white robed people. This time however I was safely tucked away in the short white-heads hair. Surprisingly no-one saw me.

'Man they sure do talk about a lot of boring stuff.' I thought to Kyuubi, quickly getting bored with their meeting.

"**Hey Kit, you smell that?" **

I blinked as I lift my head up, exposing myself to the rest of the room's occupants.

"Hey, that's my missing fox kit." The weird hat guy said pointing at me.

'Hey that's Gaara's scent!' with that revelation I hopped off of his head and sped out of the room. Not stopping to the disgruntle yells behind me.

I followed my nose until once again I found myself standing before a spot were three scents meet.

Shrugging I once again cut were the scents met and walked through the ripe.

This time when I walked out of the tear I found myself in a huge desert and it was night time.

'*snort* Yup definitely a place Gaara would hang out.' I looked around once again trying to pick up the smell of cinnamon.

"**Yeah, I can't see how Shukaku can take all of this sand. Give me a forest any day over this wasteland." **

I grunted in agreement as I walked in some random direction trying to find Gaara's scent.

* * *

Sometime later

Normal POV

"ugh!" Naruto shouted in frustration, he had been wondering around for quite some time before he fell down a hole in the sand.

Looking around Naruto found himself in some type underground forest.

'Kyuubi, isn't there some type of demon-y thing we can do to find Gaara quicker?'

"**hmm, yeah but it will take awhile." **

Naruto sighed in relief, tensing up only moments later when he heard a creepy screeching moan sound.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto exclaimed as he turned towards the sound.

He felt his jaw drop as he stared up at the towering figures with white masks on.

"What in Shinigami-sama's(1) name _are _those?" Naruto shouted with widen eyes. He looked around to find that he was surrounded by them and smaller more ugly ones

He huffed as Kyuubi didn't answer him, turning into his horse sized form Naruto prepared himself to fight.

He growled baring his fangs as the first of the smaller monsters attacked him.

It looked a little like a killer beaver as it tried to bit him in two. Naruto quickly dodged out of the way and grabbed it by it's tail pulling hard enough for there to be a sickening tearing sound.

As if the 'monster' that he was fighting's pained screams fueled the rest of them they all started attacking at once.

'Man this is going to be fun!' he thought as the swarm continued to come.

He was slightly surprised when the 'monsters' started shooting beams of condensed energy at him.

"Holy shit on a fucking shitty stick! What the hell was that!" Naruto yelled barely moving out of the way in time.

'Maybe this won't be fun' he started to think as he dodged the many swipes, and beams from all over the place.

'Well looks like I have to use some of my demonic powers.'

Naruto was just about to let loose a torrent hot Kitsune fire, when suddenly a tsunami of sand completely surrounded him killing his foes quickly.

Naruto happily turned around and launched himself at the figure. "Panda-man! I've finally found you!" he exclaimed.

The red head raised a non-existing eyebrow at the talking fox, "Naruto?" he asked gazing at him with his black rimmed eyes.

"Yup it's me!" Naruto wiggled out of Gaara's arms and changed into his human form.

Gaara nodded, "Where are we?"

"I have no clue. All I know is that we are in a different dimension from our own, that consist of three worlds. One with humans, one with ghost, and this one with the strange monsters." Naruto explained

"How did we get here?" Gaara asked.

"Well, you see…" Naruto trailed of as Gaara crossed his arms over his chest looking slightly impatient.

"''." (2)

Gaara stood there with his usual blink look before sighing, "You're an idiot." With that he turned and began to walk away.

"**You know he has a point there." **Kyuubi said as he curled up to take a nap.

'Shut up Kyu!' Naruto said as he ran after the retreating form that is Gaara. His only response was Kyuubi's fading laughter.

Once he reached the redhead he began explaining in detail all that happened over the last two years.

* * *

An hour later

"Hey Gaara, I've been thinking…" Naruto started glancing over to his friend.

Gaara once again raised a non-existing brow in a silent question.

"Why don't you and Shukaku merge just like me and Kyuubi?"

Gaara stopped, looking at Naruto as if he were crazy.

"You, want me, to merge with the bloodthirsty demon that wants to devour my soul?" he stared at me incredulously

I put my hands up in slight defense "Hey I was going to be there to make sure he doesn't eat you. Plus Kyuubi said that Shukaku doesn't like to stay in one place much less inside."

Gaara stared blankly at Naruto before finally nodding his consent.

"Yosh! Lets go find a cave or some place not so open!" and wit that Naruto grabbed Gaara and ran off.

* * *

A/N Okay I know I haven't updated in like forever but I had and still have writer's block for all of my stories, specially 'Of Jinchuriki and Alchemist'. So if you are a fan then sorry 'cause I have no idea when the next chapter to that will be done. I also have to apologize about the shortness of this chapter.

(1)The shinigami from Naruto. You know the one that helped seal the Kyuubi into Naruto and take Orochimaru's arms. That one,not the ones from bleach.

(2)Just incase you don't feel like trying to read that ("Well it started when I merged with Kyuubi and then I was being trained and he taught me how to understand the demonic language and I was reading one of Kyuubi's spell books and then there was this page that was really hard so I read it out loud and then I was transported here and it would have been fine until Kyuubi told me that at least nine people have to come with that spell including you and me."


	4. This Is Not A Chapter!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

AbNaGbEyL

Mokushi Ryuu

K.S.T.M

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
